herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta
Bayonetta is the titular protagonist and playable character from the video game Bayonetta and its sequel. She is a Lumen Sage-Umbra Witch hybrid who was imprisoned for 500 years after being stabbed in the heart and wakes up without any memories other than the fact that she is a witch. She is voiced by Helena Taylor. Biography Her Coven's History & Early Life Throughout the eons of time, there were two factions that kept a watch over history. The Lumen Sages, creatures of the heavens and of light, and the Umbra Witches, beings of darkness damned due to the covenant with the devil that gave them their powers. Both of these factions were the keepers of two precious treasures - the Eyes of the World. These eyes were used to oversee the passage of time and so one group could not rewrite time however they wished it, the Eyes were divided between them. The Lumen Sages watched over the Right Eye, while the Umbra Witches watched over the Left Eye. There was a tale among both clans that disaster and chaos would befall if there were ever a child born of both Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch blood. Thus the clans were never allowed to mingle in such a way. Bayonetta herself was seen as the fulfillment of this tale. Born to an Umbra Witch and with a Lumen Sage as a father, she was this crossing of kinds that had never before been allowed. Her mother was imprisoned for her actions and Bayonetta was raised as an outcast among the Umbra Witches. The Umbra Witches & Jeanne The girl grew, developing a strong friendship with another Umbra Witch girl named Jeanne. Years passed as both girls grew into women and eventually time came for the next Overseer of the Left Eye to be chosen. The leader of the Umbra Witches called on Jeanne to fight another witch to prove her worth as the Overseer. Jeanne called for the Outcast, Cereza, much to the anger of the Leader. The two fought and surprisingly, Cereza won. Due to this victory, Cereza became the Overseer of the Left Eye. Shortly after this event, the relationship between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches drastically changed. The two clans slowly killed each other until the Sages' minons themselves came to the Umbra Witches' haven, demanding the Left Eye so they could control both Eyes of the World. With everyone else dead and the minions soon to advance, Jeanne did the last thing she could think of - she stabbed Cereza and sent her into a deep sleep in order to hide her and the Left Eye away from the Lumen Sages and their angelic minions. Hibernation & Awakening in the Early 21st Century Cereza lay in this state of sleep for 500 years until Luka's father found her coffin in the depths of a lake. A journalist hell bent on tracking down as much information on the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches as he could, he abhorred the philosophies held by one of the last Lumen Sages, Balder. Balder's minions followed Luka's father however and once the man found and inadvertently awoke Bayonetta, those same minions killed him in front of Luka. After this, it appears the long sleep left Bayonetta with amnesia. She forgot a good deal of her memories, only recalling the fact that she was a witch. She adopted the name of Bayonetta, since she could not remember her own, and eventually met up with a devil named Rodin as well as a human by the name of Enzo. Engaging in small jobs, Bayonetta sought to uncover her past. The only hint she has is her witch heritage and a red gem she wears on her chest that she somehow believes to be part of a set called 'The Eyes of the World'. Thanks to tips from Enzo regarding another Eye in the set, she traveled to a town by the name of Vigrid somewhere in Europe. Here she kept running into angel after angel and one other - another witch by the name of Jeanne who seemed to know her. She also ran into Luka, who had been tracking her for years in the belief that she killed his father. Eventually Bayonetta also met a little girl named Cereza, who claimed her father had sent her to a dilapidated and run down section of Vigrid. Bayonetta takes the girl under her wing, attempting to both protect her and find whomever owns this other gem in the Eyes of the World set. Through all of this, Bayonetta comes to learn more of her past bit by bit. Her birth and heritage, the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches, her real name (Cereza) and her lasting friendship with Jeanne all unfold as she travels through Vigrid and Paradiso. Revelations and The Final Battle Against Her Father & Jubileus Balder himself proceeded to explain much of her past during their confrontation. He was her father and it was he who fanned the flames of the battle between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches, as well as the human's witch hunts, in the hopes that he could possess the Left Eye. His ultimate goal was to awaken the creator Jubileus with both Eyes of the World, uniting the three universes ('Light', 'Chaos' and 'Darkness') to create a new world. He also was the one behind the story of the other gem to the Eyes of the World set, using this to draw Bayonetta to Vigrid and to force her into remembering her past and her status as Overseer of the Left Eye. And the little girl Cereza? She was Bayonetta's child self. Using his control of time, Balder had taken the child Cereza from the past and planned on using her to restore the adult Cereza's memories to her. Balder and Bayonetta fought and it appeared that Balder was defeated. Bayonetta retrieved Cereza. Opening a time portal, she then took Cereza back to her original time line. This was just what Balder had planned - the return of the child Cereza caused Bayonetta to regain all of her memories and she collapsed. Balder reappeared seemingly unharmed and took Bayonetta to a statue of Jubileus that they will use to resurrect the God, where the pair of them shall reign as the Right and Left Eyes overseeing this new reality for all eternity. Then the statue blasted off into the sky - yes, it was a rocket as well. Here is where things naturally fall apart. Jeanne managed to survive her battle with Bayonetta and made her way to the statue's left eye. She pulled Bayonetta free, causing Jubileus to go berserk and consume Balder in the process. After Jeanne began to fall back toward the Earth, Bayonetta is faced with defeating the awakening deity on her own. She managed to succeed - with a little help from Jeanne, that is. Jeanne had managed to survive by finding her magically-powered motorcycle again. Epilogue Despite defeating Jubileus, the pair now faced another problem - the broken statue of Jubileus was now on a collision course with Earth. The pair raced to destroy all of the pieces and they succeeded. However, this left them on a crash course with Earth itself. Luckily, they both survived in the end. They even set up a lovely fake funeral for Bayonetta, though apparently nobody bothered to inform Luka that it was fake, and took out the Angels who arrived to collect her soul. Character Relationships *Jeanne - Childhood friend/Former rival/Clan sister *Luka Redgrave - Ally/Possible romantic interest *Father Balder - Father *Rosa - Mother *Rodin - Informant/Merchant *Enzo - Informant Gallery Bayonetta.jpg Play-arts-bayonetta-1.jpg Wii-U-Bayonetta-2-Game-Trailer.jpg Bayonetta- Wheel of Torture.jpg|Wheel of Torture Bayonetta- Guillotine.jpg|Guillotine Bayonetta- Pulley and Chain.jpg|Pulley and Chain Bayonetta- Chainsaw.jpg|Chainsaw Phat bayonetta01.jpg anqrwq1pq4d87httgg6x.png|Bayonetta in Super Smash Bros. Bayonetta_SSB4.jpg Bayonetta 0onetta6.jpg Bayonetta f8f2c45f7b48db.jpeg Bayonetta's dinner.JPG|Bayonetta as she grabs Pit in Super Smash Bros. 4 Bayonetta victorious.JPG|Bayonetta as she is victorious in Super Smash Bros. 4 Category:Warriors Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rivals Category:Titular Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil exterminators Category:Good Darkness Category:Sega Heroes Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Magic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Angels Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Universal Protection Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Time-Travellers Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Martial Artists Category:Archers Category:Monster Tamers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Heroes from the past Category:Archenemy Category:Hybrids Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes